


Accuracy

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble and a Half, M/M, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: But no imagine your OTP binge watching a show. Person A is really into it. Person B? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accuracy

“C'mon Cas, just watch a few episodes with me.” Although Cas didn't understand the appeal, he said yes. It wasn't exactly Cas's fault that the only television he had seen was porn. (It wasn't entirely Dean's fault either.) 

“Dean, this show is scientifically inaccurate.”  
“That isn't the point.”  
“Historically, a woman would not have dressed this way in the 14th century.”  
“Watch the goddamn show.”  
“This show presents a lot of inconsistencies.”  
“Castiel, we are halfway through the season and if you criticize the writing, or the accuracy, or the plot one more time, I'll watch by myself.” Dean knew that would work. Cas got bored easily when he was alone.  
Cas finally went silent for a while.

 

“I have come to the conclusion that this actor is unsuitable for the role.”  
Dean sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> First post, hope you enjoyed it!  
> I was working on a sabriel drabble and my computer mysteriously destroyed it? Not sure if i'm going to re-write it or not.


End file.
